Season 3
Season 3 of Super Parody Brothers consists of eight episodes, like the first two seasons. It's also the final season, with Episode 24 being the series finale. The season premiered on September 21, 2013. Plot overview Season 3 is the first and only season of Super Parody Brothers to develop some sort of story arc. Episode 17 and Episode 18 start the season off in a typical fashion, but Episode 19 is where a legitimate threat is hinted at. In Episode 19, two mysterious silhouettes discuss a plan to take over the show by sending in an agent to do something for them. In Episode 20, their agent is revealed to be Prince Hugo, who was sent to the Mushroom Kingdom to plant a tracking device onto Mario so that they know where he's going. In Episode 21, Mario and the gang go on a search for the Doom Dancer Music Box. When they find it, it's taken by Bowser, who accidentally drops it over the side of his airship, causing it to break after landing on a Goomba's head. The music box releases a substance inside called nintendium, which creates a rip in the skin of the universe, allowing the dark silhouettes from Episodes 19 and 20 to enter Mario's world. In Episode 22, it's revealed that the dark silhouettes are actually Mario and Luigi's Season 1 counterparts. Feeling unloved and forgotten, they hatched a plan to escape into the third season and send Mario, Luigi, and Princess to the first season so that they can completely take back the show. While they're stuck in Season 1, Mario and Luigi learn from the leader of the Dino Riders that Season 1 Mario and Season 1 Luigi were able to break into Season 3 because the universe of the show was split into different dimensions after Luigi hit the P-Baloon in Episode 8, which was filled with nintendium that caused the dimension split. The Dino Rider then suggests that they get help from the Cavemen, which leads into the events of Episode 23. Season 1 Mario and Season 1 Luigi have the rip closed from the other side to keep their Season 3 counterparts from returning, but if Mario and Luigi can teach the Cavemen to harvest crops, they can open it again. But Princess tells them that the rip can only open if the Light of Convenience falls. As they continue to watch over the crops, Pothead and a group of Moles come in and steal the crops. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi go to get them back, and a chandelier falls on top of Pothead. Since it technically qualified as the Light of Convenience, the rip opens and the three of them return to the third season. When they get back, the Season 1 duplicates realize that they've gone too far and apologize. They are forgiven and return to their own dimension, closing the rip as they make their exit. Episodes * Episode 17 * Episode 18 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 22 * Episode 23 * Episode 24 Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}